


A Small List of Firsts

by JangJaeYul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content, if you squint it's canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JangJaeYul/pseuds/JangJaeYul
Summary: A relationship catalogued in tiny milestones - first sight, first kiss, first everything else.





	A Small List of Firsts

The first time their eyes meet is across the cafeteria. Minseok’s just come from a dance lesson and he’s starving, shovelling rice into his mouth with a poor attempt at dignity, only half an ear on the conversation taking place around him. He’s halfway through his meal and already wishing he could go back for seconds when he happens to glance up and finds himself being watched.

The guy at the other table has something of a deer in the headlights look about him as their eyes meet, as if he’s only just realised that Minseok can see him too. Frowning, Minseok wipes his face - does he have rice stuck to his chin? Why is this kid _staring_ at him like that? - and by the time he blinks the other boy has grabbed his empty tray and scuttled off towards the door at the far end of the hall. Minseok shrugs and goes back to his food and doesn’t see Luhan stop, tray clutched in shaking hands, to look back at him with a euphoric grin that refuses to leave his face.

-

The first time they talk, Luhan is a stuttering mess. His beloved’s name is Mingssok - no, Mingseok - no, it’s _Minseok_ , Kim Minseok, and Luhan is so enchanted by the fury with which this tiny Korean boy corrects his fumbling Chinese accent that he almost forgets to tell him that oh right, he’s Lu Han, Lu as in deer and Han as in dawn, even though these distinctions between characters mean nothing in this country.

He can’t tell if Minseok is really mad at him for all the staring and the following or if he’s just pretending to be annoyed, but by the time they part they’re both smiling, and Luhan takes the stairs three at a time to scream his joy from the rooftop.

-

The first time they stay up all night together, it’s in a fit of quiet giggles, with the lights off and a flashlight between them like fifteen-year-olds up past bedtime. They share a couple of beers, even though Luhan doesn’t really like it and Minseok doesn’t normally drink, and every time they hear movement in the corridor outside they scramble to switch the light off and cover each other’s mouths, frozen with ecstatic fear at the thought of being discovered.

Luhan falls asleep with his head in Minseok’s lap at six in the morning, and Minseok continues to fight his eyes open for another twenty minutes just to watch the gentle twitch of Luhan’s nose before giving in and leaning back against the wall to follow him into his dreams.

-

The first time they kiss is in a corridor. Nowhere special - not the dorm, nor a practise room, nor the rooftop under the stars - they’re on their way from somewhere to somewhere, neither place particularly important, but halfway there Minseok turns and takes the next step on his tiptoes so he can lean up and peck a kiss to Luhan’s lips, then keeps on walking, steady and purposeful, like this is something they’ve done a thousand times. Luhan stops, one shocked hand over his mouth, fingers hovering but not daring to disturb the lingering breath on his skin. He blinks three, four times, then runs to catch up with Minseok. When he takes his hand and links their fingers together Minseok gives him a tiny squeeze, and as Luhan returns it with a giddy thrill Minseok turns and offers him the glitter of a smile. Luhan grins back, his heart buoyant between his tonsils, and they continue down the corridor from wherever to wherever.

-

The first time they fight is in an airport. Luhan’s said something stupid, and the more Minseok corrects him on it the more he doubles down. It’s something trivial and unimportant, a ridiculous thing to fight about, but the fact that Luhan refuses to listen to him drives Minseok crazy, and he doesn’t want to yell at him in public so he just turns away. He can’t exactly leave, but he can keep his back resolutely to Luhan, eyes on his phone like it’s the most important thing he could possibly be doing right now, and even though he knows Luhan is still staring after him he doesn’t turn around.

He busies himself with doing absolutely nothing for a whole two hours until they board, and he’s planning to ignore Luhan for the entire flight too if he can, but when their bags are stowed and they’re buckled into their seats Luhan’s hand finds his on the armrest, fingers gentle with hesitance, and after a moment his head settles onto Minseok’s shoulder. It’s an apology of sorts, and Minseok knows he should insist on getting it in words, but right now it’s enough to press a kiss to Luhan’s forehead, to let his lips linger against his skin until he can kiss him again and mean it with love.

-

The first time they undress each other it’s in a fumble of shaking hands, hearts in throats and lips between teeth. When Minseok drops his briefs on the floor and is finally standing naked in front of him, Luhan’s breath leaves him all at once. It’s not like he’s never seen Minseok naked before - they’ve seen each other in all possible states of undress, in dorms and dressing rooms and behind curtains backstage during the quickest costume changes of their lives - but never like this, never with this sense of promise between them. Luhan is frozen with want and indecision and the sudden feeling that his entire life has led up to this point, and they stand there staring at each other for a solid five seconds before Minseok steps forward and gently takes Luhan’s hand. He pulls him nearer, guides him to touch, just touch, and the sweetness of his skin is enough for Luhan to pull him into his arms, so close that it hurts not to be closer, and give himself to the heat that Minseok kisses into his veins.

-

The first time they get caught, they’re backstage at a music show. A production assistant comes looking for Minseok and finds him pressed against the wall of some back hallway, Luhan’s leg between his thighs, lips on his throat, hands skirting around his meticulously styled hair.

She’s professional, apologetic; says, Sorry to interrupt but your stylist just wants you so she can check…, and Minseok nods and bows and says he’ll go immediately so that she can scuttle off on her next errand without having to worry about escorting him back.

“Oops,” Luhan whispers as she disappears around the corner.

Minseok agrees with a low hum. “Less than ideal.”

Luhan taps his waist. “You’d better go back.”

“Give me a kiss first.”

“You’ve just had a hundred!”

“Yes, but I want another.”

Luhan kisses him, fierce and deep, then pushes him in the direction of the dressing rooms. “Go. It’s very rude to keep your stylist waiting.”

“It’s even ruder to kiss my makeup off and undo all her hard work.”

“You-!”

Minseok just skips away, pausing at the corner to give his ass a wiggle before disappearing with a laugh.

-

The first time they make love, Minseok breaks. He’s strung out from an eon of careful preparation, love and patience kissed into his skin with more tenderness than he thinks he should be allowed, and by the time they come to the act itself he’s almost gone. He feels it up to his armpits, the gunpowder tension through his entire body, just waiting for a spark to destroy him.

How foolish to love a man whose every kiss is the flick of a lighter.

When Luhan enters him, the explosion resonates through Minseok’s very bones. He cries out, his fingernails trailing fireworks across Luhan’s shoulders, and even to his own ears it sounds more like anguish than pleasure. He feels his heart splinter inside his chest, shattered by the blast, and as Luhan bottoms out inside him Minseok lifts his head to kiss every last fragment into his lips.

He’s ruined, he realises. They’re gasping, panting, drowning in flames as they move together, and Minseok knows they’ll never again be able to exist apart.

As Luhan kisses the heat from his lips, Minseok thinks maybe that’s okay.


End file.
